polandballfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Brasilball
Brasilball |nome nativo = : Brasilbola|fundado(a) = 1822|fim = Ainda não confirmado.|imagem = Brazilball.png|real =República Federativa do Brasil |governo = República Federativa Presidencialista|personalidade = HUE, Amigável, Alegre, Perseverante, Criativo, Oportunista, Engraçado, Brincalhão, Festivo e Fanático por Futebol.|língua = Português|capital = Brasíliaball|associações = Mercosulball BRICSbricks CPLPball ONUball|religião = Catolicismoball Cristianismoball Protestantismoball Espiritismoball (religião minoritária) Ateísmoball Judaismocubo (religião minoritária) Islamismoball (religião minoritária)|amigos = Novo Melhor Amigo Pai EUAball Japãoball Chinaball Israelcubo Françaball (as vezes) Itáliaball Rússiaball Índiaball Méxicoball Coréia do Sulball Australiaball Espanhaball Chileball Argentinaball (as vezes) Uruguaiball Peruball Meu Melhor Amigo Líbanoball Irmãos ♥|inimigos = Nazista O cara que fica de sacanagem com o meu irmão asiático Argentinaball Ditadura Comunista Primo Chato Françaball|gostos = Samba, futebol, carnaval, bundas, HUEHUE, Zuera, Guaraná, DOLLY, Jailson Mendes (AI QUE DELÍCIA PORRA), memes, minha culinária, aviões(eu quem inventei os aviões), Meu passado forte, Dom Pedro II e gostosas.|odeia = 7-1, separatistas, o PT, corrução, quando dizem que falo espanhol, quando dizem que minha capital é Buenos Aires, crimes ambientais, comunismo.|antecessor = Quinta República do Brasilball|espaço = Sim, huehue,não sou a Polôniaball HUE HUE HUE|bork = HUE HUE Samba Samba Futebol Futebol|comida = Feijoada, Pão de Queijo, tapioca, rapadura, açaí, acarajé, cocada, brigadeiro, cachaça e caipirinha.|estatus = Hue, Hue, Reformando a Previdencia e sendo campeão da Copa América 2019 em casa - Hue|notas = HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE BR BR BR BR BR|onlypredecessor = Quinta República do Brasilball|predicon = Brazil|founded = 1889|tipo = Latino Americano }}" Ordem e Progresso " " Independência ou Morte! " — Dom Pedro I " HUEHUEHUEHUE " — Bordão de Brasilball Brasilball, oficialmente República Federativa do Brasil é um estado soberano e uma república federal com seu território localizado na América do Sul e em pequenas ilhas no Atlântico Sul. Ele é composto de 26 estados federais e 1 distrito federal sendo sua capital Brasíliaball, dando a ele uma área total de 8,5 milhões de quilômetros quadrados e fazendo ele o quinto maior país do mundo. Ele é a 8ª economia do mundo, a mais rica da América Latina e a segunda das Américas. Ele é o país mais populoso da América Latina, e o segundo país mais populoso das Américas, e é o quinto país mais populoso do mundo, com 208.000.000 de habitantes, tem a 14ª forças armadas mais fortes e é o trigésimo segundo destino de migração humana mais popular. Ele é muito multicultural e multiétnico, tudo resultante da miscigenação de vários povos diferentes. Ele é um membro do BRICSbricks, OEAball e ONUball. O Brasil também é um importante aliado OTANball na América do Sul, juntamente com Argentinaball. Com sua economia em crescimento, ele conseguiu ingressa no G20 (ou Grupo dos Vinte), um clube formado apenas pelas 19 maiores economias do mundo e pela UEball. Ele é praticamente o país mais poderoso das Américas depois dos EUAball, ao lado de Canadáball. O Brasil é freqüentemente visto como uma superpotência em potencial, devido à sua grande influência. Um país nos hemisférios ocidental e sul sendo um país tropical no oceano Atlântico sul. Com sua enorme quantidade de recursos naturais, incluindo um décimo da água doce do mundo, a maior floresta tropical remanescente e um suprimento valioso de minérios e commodities agrícolas, o Brasil parece pronto para liderar o caminho para enfrentar os problemas ambientais que enfrentamos. No entanto, em termos de poder militar, possui notáveis recursos militares, tanto que é a décima quarta maior potência militar do mundo e é o país mais forte da América Latina e do Sul. Recentemente, ele teve problemas com caminhoneiros. Seu dia nacional é no dia 7 de setembro. Seu signo astrológico é Virgem. Personalidade (ou a "Tragédia" de 2014) Brasilball era antes um (a) countryball muito gentil, engraçado(a), otimista e confidente, e era amigável com todo mundo, junto com seu corpo atlético que adorava mostrar quando dançava a dança nacional, o Samba. Só que, ele conseguiu ser tão engraçado e feliz, que ele perdeu toda a educação e criou a festa HUE, e também não tinha nenhum inimigo, já que ele não era hostil para ninguém, mas ele já mostrou que é forte, quando lutou contra Nigériaball na revolta de Malê. Infelizmente, tudo isso mudou em 2014. Brasilball pensou que 2014 ia ser o melhor ano de sua vida, ia ser o ano que ele seria a estrela. Um sonho virou realidade, ao menos. Ele havia sido escolhido para hospedar o seu evento mais esperado, algo que ele adorava, a Corrupção Copa do mundo FIFA. Ele estava tão animado, que ele começou a torrar seu dinheiro e investir na copa, para poder fazer dela o melhor evento da história (pelo menos a história de Brasilball), convidando à todos, incluindo Colômbiaball e seu parceiro de pelada, Alemanhaball. Colômbiaball havia acidentalmente quebrado suas costas, mas como Brasilball estava tão animado e estava sendo levado pela celebração, ele perdoou Colômbiaball, que havia sido um grande erro, que poderia levar o seu maior sonho à ser o seu pior pesadelo. E mais, essa alegria toda que vinha de Brasilball, era apenas uma distração de seu parceiro, Alemanhaball. Ele tinha a oportunidade perfeita para fazer o que queria. (COMO SEMPRE GOSTA DE FAZER ''HUE HUE HUE"" COMO RISADA PRA ELE) Grande Fracasso. Após a derrota, Brasilball ficou traumatizado, e seu melhor ano se tornou em uma completa tragédia. História nasceu como uma 3ball, e viveu em paz até 1500, quando o Reino de Portugalball chegou com Pedro Álvares Cabral e reivindicou o Brasil como parte de Portugal. Portugalball adotou ele, então, ele virou o Brasil Colonialball. Invasões! (por volta de 1500) O Império Espanholball viu tudo e começou a negociar com o Reino de Portugalball para ter a guarda do Brasil. Contudo, Reino de Portugalball negou, e uma tensão começou entre os dois irmãos ibéricos. Uma guerra era apenas questão de tempo... Mais, os dois irmãos assinaram um tratado. O Reino de Portugalball e o Império Espanholball assinaram em 1494 o Tratado de Tordessilhas, um acordo que dividia os territórios sul-americanos conquistados pelos dois países durante as Grandes Navegações, e o território de Brasilball foi dividido entre os Portugueses e Espanhóis, enquanto isso, Brasilball estava plantando cana-de-açúcar com o trabalho escravo de 8ball. Enquanto isso, na Europa, o Reino Unido dos Países Baixosball decidiu invadir o território de Brasil Colonialball e pegar pra si mesmo, então tomou Recifeball e colocou João Maurício de Nassau no comando da colônia de Nova Holanda, mas o Reino de Portugalball invadiu o território da Nova Holanda e reconquistou Recifeball do Reino Unido dos Países Baixosball. O Reino da Françaball também tentou invadir o Brasil Colonialball, e o Reino de Portugalball esmagou ela também. O Reino de Portugalball lutou bravamente para defender seu grande filho. No final do Século XVII, devido a concorrência colonial, a exportação do açúcar brasileiro começou a cair, mas a descoberta de ouro pelos bandeirantes na década de 1690 abriu um novo ciclo de economia extrativista na colônia, promovendo uma febre de ouro no Brasil, que atraiu milhares de novos colonos, não vindos apenas de Portugal, mas também de colônias portuguesas ao redor do mundo. Hue Independência ou Morte! (1700 - 1822) Em 1700, o Reino de Portugalball assinou um tratado, e começou a expandir os territórios do Brasilball, o Império Espanholball não se importou muito, e o Brasil Colonialball começou a ficar mais grande e rico. Em meados de 1800, Françaball disse que iria atacar o Reino de Portugalball, pelo motivo dele estar negociando com o RUball, então a família real Portuguesa fugiu para o Brasil e tornou ele um reino unido (Reino Unido de Portugal, Brasil e Algarvesball), com capital no Rio de Janeiroball (cidade). Contudo, Brasil Colonialball estava inspirado pelas colônias se rebelando contra seus pais depois da Revolução Liberal de 1820, então ele decidiu fazer um plano para atacar seu pai e se tornar um país independente. Em 9 de janeiro de 1822, Dom Pedro I(primeiro imperador do Brasil) recebeu uma carta da corte portuguesa exigindo sua volta a o Reino de Portugalball. Os portugueses há muito insistiam nessa ideia, pois pretendiam recolonizar o Brasil, e a presença de Dom Pedro I impedia isso. Porém, Do Pedro I respondeu negativamente a carta da corte portuguesa, que depois recebeu outra carta do Reino de Portugalball dizendo que cancelou a Assembléia Constituinte e exigindo sua volta imediata á metrópole. Essa notícia chegou nas mãos de Dom Pedro I, que levantou sua espada e declarou a Independência do Brasil. Em 7 de Setembro de 1822, Brasilball virou independente e virou o Império do Brasilball. A Guerra de Independência do Brasil, iniciada ao longo desse processo, se espalhou pelas regiões Norte, Nordeste e Sul do Brasilball. Os portugueses se renderam em 8 de Março de 1824, e a independência foi reconhecida por Portugalball em 29 de Agosto de 1825, no Tratado do Rio de Janeiro. Dias Imperiais (1822 - 1889) Em seus primeiros dias como um país independente, Brasilball já era forte, guerreando com seus vizinhos tais como as Províncias Unidas do Rio da Prataball e seu filho Uruguaiball(AKA Cisplatinaball), e com muitas províncias rebeldes. Em 1825, quando a Cisplatinaball declarou sua independencia, Brasilball declarou guerra as Províncias Unidas do Rio da Prataball, começando a Guerra da Cisplatina. RUball interviu na guera e fez a Cisplatinaball um país independente, e o Uruguaiball foi criado. Em 1851, Brasilball ganhou a Guerra do Prata contra a Confederação Argentinaball. Em meados de 1864, Paraguaiball tentou invadir ele, então Brasilball formou uma aliança com Argentinaball e Uruguaiball, e juntos derrotaram o Paraguaiball na Guerra do Paraguai. Depois disso, ele ficou mais forte, desafiando até mesmo o RUball para uma guerra. Por volta de 1875, um grande período de imigração começou no Império do Brasilball. Italianos, Espanhóis, Alemães e Japonêses vieram para o Brasilball trabalhar em plantações de café em nas indústrias. Várias rebeliões ocorreram no Brasilball durante o período de 1831 - 1840. As mais importantes foram a Cabangem(1835 - 1840), a Balaiada(1838 - 1841), a Guerra dos Farrapos, e a Sabinada(1837 - 1838). Apenas depois de vários anos de pressão comercial e marítima do RUball sob o Ato Bill Aberdeenfez o Brasilball concordar em abandonar o tráfico internacional de escravos em 1850. Apesar disso acontecer apenas em 1888, após um longo processo de mobilização interna e debate para a moral e legal abolição da escravidão, que foi formalmente abolida em 13 de Maio de 1888, Princesa Isabel, presuntiva herdeira do trono, assinou a lei que aboliu a Escravidão no Brasilball, que durou mais de três séculos, desde a colonização até a assinatura da lei. Brasilball teve anos de glória, e em 15 de novembro de 1889, por meio de um golpe de estado, ele virou a '''Primeira República Brasileira '''com a Proclamação da República. Isso foi o resultado de uma insurgência político-militar que começou a República federativa presidencialista. A figura de Marechal Deodoro da Fonseca está marcada como responsável pela efetiva proclamação e como primeiro presidente da república brasileira em um governo provisório (1889 - 1891). Geografia A Countryball ocupa 47% do continente sul-americano, e tem no total em sua área 8,515,767km² Relações Portugalball: Pai Itáliaball: Tio Espanhaball: Tia Reino Unidoball: Tio Romeniaball: Toma no reto do teu cu Macauball: Irmãozinho Kawaii Angolaball: Irmão Moçambiqueball: Irmão Uruguaiball: Filho retardado que tive com a Argentinaball Brunéiball: Tem BR no nome. HUEHUE POWER! me dê petróleo EUAball: Lutamos contra nazistas e comunistas juntos. (Me reconheceu depois que me libertei de Portugual, BFF) Alemanhaball: Velho amigo,7 x 1. Bolíviaball: Primo idiota que tinha um dos meus filhos (Acreball: mas ele nem existe! - XIU) Argentinaball: amigo/mulher irritante na qual a cobra sempre fuma huehuehue. Colombiaball: Primo Hondurasball: Primo Guatemalaball: Primo El Salvadorball: Primo Costa Ricaball: Primo Panamáball: Primo famoso Chileball: Primo. Eu e ele gostamos de zoar a Argentinaball Cubaball: Primo que infelizmente é comunista Equadorball: Primo ´Guiné Equatorialball: Primo Paraguaiball: Primo problemático. Eu, a Argentinaball, e o Cis lutamos contra ele na Guerra do Paraguai e vencemos ele, hue Méxicoball: Primo viciado em Tacos, Burritos e Nachos. Eu e ele somos as maiores economias da América Latina Peruball: Primo República Dominicanaball: Primo Venezuelaball: Primo em crise econômica Reino de Portugalball: o filho da puta que me trancou no corpo dele, E AINDA EM 1867, ELE ME BATEU, FIQUEI DE CASTIGO, QUE PAI RUIM PORRA >:( Saara Ocidentalball: Metade Primo, Amigo (Porque o pai antigamente dele é Espanha Franquistaball desde 1936 e vai indo) e ele é árabe espanhol BérkinzyBall: Ele fica tretando cmg toda hora eu não gosto dele Galeria BrazilballSub.png|Subdivisions UBMG6JW.png Brasilball comic.jpg Brasil HUE.jpg Ah, when the Saints.png|Brazilball's states Santa Catarinaball (far left) and Espirito Santoball (fourth from right) AIk6stl.png Categoria:Nação Categoria:Brasil Categoria:America do sul Categoria:Countryballs Categoria:America Categoria:Countryballs gigantes Categoria:Countryballs fortes Categoria:Countryballs que faz HUE HUE HUE Categoria:Maior Countryball feliz Categoria:MERCUSUL Categoria:Copa 2018 Categoria:BETA CAMPEÃO Categoria:BRICS Categoria:Lusofonia Categoria:Copa do mundo paízes Categoria:Historia do Brasil Categoria:Aliados Categoria:Costa Atlântica Categoria:Hispanofonia Categoria:Aliados na Guerra Coreana Categoria:7-1 Categoria:URSAL Categoria:Come comida pa carai Categoria:OTAN Categoria:ONU Categoria:Colonizado pelo Portugal Categoria:Oceano Atlântico Categoria:EU Categoria:O LADO DOS CAPITALISTAS. Categoria:Ee Categoria:Campeões da copa do mundo Categoria:Primeira guerra mundial